Jovencito Inexperto
by Vistoria
Summary: Podía ser tildado de inexperto para ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía la maestra perfecta para que le ayudara a adquirir experiencia.


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Las ideas y narración de ésta historia es de mi creación. Prohibida cualquier clase de reproducción.**

* * *

_A mi querida Rose quien me permitió utilizar a su personaje en ésta historia._

**Jovencito Inexperto.**

.

― ¿Estas nervioso? ― preguntó ella con voz suave.

― N… no ― tartamudeó débilmente, apretando con fuerza el puño al darse cuenta que ni siquiera podía comportarse adecuadamente en momentos como aquellos.

Ella sólo sonrío dulcemente posando despacio sus labios sobre los de él. Fue un pequeño y casi imperceptible roce, pero basto sólo eso para que los músculos de sus hombros cedieran pudiendo relajarse, al menos un poco.

― ¿Puedo? ― preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Neji asintió despacio sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Tenten amplió su sonrisa, guiando lentamente sus manos hasta la yukata que él siempre traía. Tomó con sutileza los bordes de la prenda y empezó a abrirla.

El Hyuuga apretó los ojos, ahogando un suspiro al momento de sentir las frías manos de ella en contacto con la tibia piel de su pecho, de sus hombros y luego de sus brazos, para terminar finalmente con la blanca yukata cayendo con un ruido sordo al piso. Las manos de la castaña volvieron a subir hasta sus hombros para enlazarse tras su cuello acercándolo a ella para juntar sus labios. Un pequeño beso que no ocultaba la necesidad ni la lujuria del momento; un beso hambriento cargado de pasión y de espera inagotable.

Las manos de ella volvieron a descender lentamente por su torso. Neji no pudo reprimir el gemido involuntario al sentirlas acercarse peligrosamente hasta el punto más sensible de su anatomía. Tenten sonrío aún besándolo mientras sus hábiles manos abrían el único botón del pantalón del chico. La prenda se deslizó fácilmente por las piernas del Hyuuga, cayendo a sus pies.

― Neji travieso… ― susurró la maestra de armas con una sonrisa picara, enfocando sus ojos chocolate en la entrepierna desnuda del chico ― ¿Por qué no usas ropa interior?

El aludido no hizo más que sonrojarse de vergüenza prefiriendo no responder nada. Tenten sonrío aún más completamente divertida besándolo otra vez.

Con ese beso pareció olvidarse de toda la vergüenza que anteriormente sentía, besándola con la misma efusividad logrando aumentar considerablemente la lujuria que recorría sus cuerpos.

― ¿Lo haces tú? ― preguntó nuevamente ella con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

― Hazlo tú ― dijo simplemente él sentándose en el borde del tatami a su espalda.

Ella asintió transformando su sonrisa divertida en una un poco más sensual. Uno a uno fue abriendo los botones de su camisa con una parsimonia enloquecedora, bajo la mirada atenta del Hyuuga siguiendo con sus ojos el mismo camino que sus manos, deseando el momento en que esa prenda dejara de estorbar. Tenten sonrío con malicia viendo como él tragaba en seco al ver la camisa finalmente abierta, pero ella no la quitó, la dejó lo suficientemente abierta como para mostrar un poco de su piel dejando demasiado a la imaginación.

Neji sentía la necesidad urgente de guiar aquella mano que se aferraba con fuerza al tatami hasta su palpitante y necesitado miembro. La imagen de ver a su compañera de toda la vida desnudándose frente a él era demasiado para su revolucionadas hormonas. Veía como ella abría su pantalón con lentitud torturándolo de manera espantosa, llegando a pensar que lo hacia con maldad. Excitarlo de tal forma era casi… insano.

Para cuando terminó de quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior el pobre Neji ya ardía. Su respiración era entrecortada y podía ver como el miembro excitado del chico pedía casi a gritos entrar en contacto con ella. Sonrió quitándose finalmente la parte superior de su vestimenta con lentitud, sintiéndose dichosa de gozar el poder de tener completamente indefenso a uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabello y fue quitando una a una las horquillas que mantenían firme su peinado. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose extrañamente excitada y necesitada ante aquella lasciva mirada sobre ella, antes que su cabellos cayeran completamente libres Neji ya la había tomado fuertemente por la cintura y se había dejado caer en el futón con ella sobre él, besándola con pasión y lujuria descontrolada; en momentos como aquellos el Hyuuga no era el frío hombre de siempre mientras que ella no podía seguir siendo la misma con esos labios devorando su boca.

Las manos de él fueron recorriendo primero con salvajismo la piel desnuda de su espalda, pero poco a poco fueron calmándose al igual que sus besos. La castaña decidió tomar el control de la situación a sabiendas que su propia excitación no le permitiría aprovecharse demasiado del Hyuuga; la necesidad de sentirlo completamente unido a ella era demasiada.

Se separó de sus labios para bajar con pequeños y húmedos besos por el mentón y cuello del chico, el cual gemía quedamente al sentir aquella caricia. Ascendió nuevamente por su cuello hasta su oreja en donde mordió el lóbulo recorriendo luego con la punta de su lengua la parte interior del cartílago soplando suavemente aquella zona húmeda. El dueño del Byakugan gimió aún más fuerte aferrando una de sus manos, en un movimiento casi involuntario, al trasero de ella. Tenten sonrío satisfecha.

Sentía el roce de su sexo contra el de él y la necesidad se hizo mayor, pero aún faltaba; ella quería enloquecerlo un poco más antes que ella misma estuviese delirando por unirse a él.

Besó sus parpados cerrados y su frente libre de banda y vendajes. Dio tres cortos besos sobre su frente marcada descendiendo posteriormente por la nariz alcanzando nuevamente sus labios, tomando el inferior con la punta de los dientes para morderlo con deliberada suavidad y pasión. El Hyuuga gimió su nombre ante esta última caricia, levantando un poco su cadera; necesitando estar en un contacto mayor con ella, siendo con éste último movimiento que la maestra de armas terminó por rendirse.

Lo besó nuevamente con avidez, encaminando una de sus manos hasta el miembro necesitado del joven rodeándolo con sus largos dedos. Neji gimió aún más fuerte posando su mano sobre la cadera de ella ayudándola a levantarse lo necesario para que se acomodase y moldease con él. La castaña se levantó un poco, lo suficiente como para guiar con sus manos la mejor prueba de hombría del chico hasta su entrada y descender lentamente sintiendo como él se hundía y unía por fin a ella.

― Es tan grande… - aclamó en un gemido junto al oído del chico. Las mejillas de Neji se colorearon producto de las palabras que la chica le dedicaba. Tenten rió lo que su propio placer le permitió ― pareces un jovencito inexperto…

― Tenten… ― alcanzó a gemir él como respuesta, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos fuertemente apretados, incapaz de creer que se pudiera sentir ese placer tan enloquecedor.

Ella lo besó profundamente una vez más antes de levantarse y quedar sentada sobre el regazo del chico. Neji guió ambas manos hasta las caderas de la chica dándole el soporte que necesitaba para empezar a moverse. En busca de un placer aún mayor, Neji la hizo tomar un ritmo lento y profundo. Con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el fuerte torso del Hyuuga, la castaña siguió el ritmo impuesto. Apretó fuertemente los ojos al percibir una sensación nueva en aquella posición, una más a su lista de placenteras sensaciones conocidas recientemente en compañía de su compañero de equipo.

Fue extenso el tiempo en que se mantuvieron en esa posición sin perder el ritmo ni el ímpetu; gemidos entrecortados, suspiros de sus nombres, placer, necesidad y lujuria, corriendo por sus pieles sudadas, producto del goce impresionante que estaban experimentando.

Finalmente Tenten alcanzó un clímax grandioso que la hizo sonreír con los ojos aún cerrados. Disfrutó escasos segundos de tan gloriosa sensación ya que Neji aún no acababa y por la tanto su placer todavía no podía terminar. Tras unos escasos minutos, Neji llegó a su propia satisfacción suprema permitiéndole a la castaña disfrutar de aquella esplendorosa sensación que la recorría.

Se dejó caer sobre Neji con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón latiendo casi a mil, y la sonrisa satisfecha aún pintada en el rostro. El Hyuuga permanecía quieto, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados; disfrutando de los resquicios de tan agradable sensación, sintiendo la tibia y cansada respiración de la chica contra la hipersensible piel de su cuello.

― No hay palabras… ― la escuchó susurrar, él sonrío ― no hay palabras para describirlo…

Sus cuerpos fueron calmándose lentamente hasta que la sensación de placer se terminó. Neji se levantó para acomodarse mejor sobre el futón conduciéndola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Tenten se recostó de espaldas cerrando los ojos para meditar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Era casi imposible llegar a creer que hacia tan sólo una semana eso había empezado; tantos años juntos y recién ahora, cuando ambos tenían veintidós años, se habían confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Agradecería de por vida a esa pequeña princesa que aún a pesar de su corta edad les había dado el empujoncito necesario para que ambos abrieran los ojos y desecharan sus orgullos. Shikemari, la pequeña Shikemari, gracias a ella ahora estaba junto al amor de su vida.

Sintió de nuevo la mirada lasciva de él sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos; no quería ver esos ojos y caer rendida ante ellos.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al sentir como la boca de él se apoderaba de uno de sus senos con poderío y posesión. Abrió los ojos sin poder evitarlo arqueando la espalda al sentir la lengua de él en contacto con su pezón mientras que con la otra mano apretaba con fuerza el seno libre.

― ¿Aún te parezco inexperto? ― preguntó sin apartarse demasiado de su labor, sintiéndose orgulloso ante el nuevo gemido que escapaba de los labios de la chica al sentir su respiración contra la piel de su seno.

― Te comportas como uno… ― respondió entrecortadamente Tenten, desfalleciendo de placer cuando él volvió a su labor con más fuerza que antes.

― Tú tampoco eres una experta… ― se defendió él, prestándole atención al seno que antes había quedado olvidado.

― Pero no me comporto como si todos los días fuera la primera vez… ― las palabras salían con dificultad de sus labios, su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza al sentir la lengua, los labios y la boca entera de él jugar de esa manera con sus pechos. Su mano se apretaba contra el hombro del Hyuuga, buscando sostenerse y aferrarse de algo para poder estabilizarse.

― Tú te puedes encargar de eso… ― dijo él sonriendo, viéndola perdida en un mar de placer ― no te jactas de ser una gran maestra…

― Puedo enseñarte lo que quieras… ― casi gritó la castaña sintiendo como de un momento a otro, la mano del chico había abandonado su seno y se internaba entre sus piernas ― pero por favor… ― rogó entre gemidos incapaz de seguir aguantando las descargas de placer que anegaban su cuerpo ― ¡Hazlo ya!

Neji sonrío con arrogancia separándose de ella. Tenten dio un suspiro de amparo sin abrir los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, pero esto no alcanzó a ser más que un pensamiento ya que de pronto unas fuertes manos tomaron sus muslos haciendo que alzara las caderas.

La maestra de armas abrió asustada los ojos y los fijó en su acompañante.

― Yo te demostraré lo inexperto que soy… ― dijo con voz ronca y cargada de deseo mirándola fijamente. Antes que pudiera preguntar algo, él la abrió más de piernas y se hundió salvajemente en ella.

* * *

― Tenten – sensei ― la dulce voz de la niña la hizo voltear, dejando las kunais que utilizó en clases sobre el escritorio.

― Dime Shikemari ― sonrió ella, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

― ¿Tú y Neji-san ya son novios? ― preguntó la pequeña Nara con total naturalidad e inocencia.

― No ― sonrió la castaña haciendo el ademán con la cabeza ― aún no.

― Pero yo pensé que ya lo eran…― hizo un mohín de tristeza de con la boca ― el otro día los vi besándose…

― Todavía no lo somos… ― le sonrió Tenten para tranquilizarla, acomodando uno de los mechones negros de la niña tras su oreja ― pero supongo que algún día lo seremos… él aún es muy inexperto para esto, necesita clases…

― Entonces… ― una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la pequeña ― tú que eres sensei… ¿También le das clases a él?

― Si… ― sonrió divertida la chica ― clases de anatomía…

― ¿Anatomía? ― preguntó confundida Shikemari ― ¿Qué es anatomía?

― Algún día lo sabrás… ― respondió la castaña despertando de sus recuerdos, dándose cuenta que quizás había hablado demasiado ― pero no te preocupes, no es tan difícil.

La niña sonrió de la manera en que sólo ella podía hacerlo. Tenten deslumbrada por su sonrisa le dio un pequeño abrazo el cual Shikemari se encargo de profundizar.

― ¡Adiós sensei! ― dijo luego de separarse de ella ― mi papá me espera ― le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Tenten la vio desaparecer tras la misma puerta por la que todos se habían ido sonriendo divertida ante la alegría tan especial que expresaba esa pequeña.

Se levantó con desgana para continuar con lo que había dejado antes. Lo mejor sería tomar sus cosas y marcharse luego hasta su casa, la noche anterior no había dormido nada y necesitaba descansar, pero al momento de voltear su rostro dio de lleno contra un fuerte torso que conocía demasiado bien.

― Neji… ― susurro sin necesidad de verlo a la cara.

― El jovencito inexperto… ― dijo él con voz ronca tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola retroceder ― viene por su clase del día de hoy… ― continúo tumbándola sobre el escritorio.

― Y no podemos esperar hasta… ― pero su frase quedó inconclusa al ser silenciada por los labios del Hyuuga.

* * *

_Un lemon sutil y antiguo, una de mis antiguas historias que ha sido editada y corregida apra volver a subirla a petición de mi querida Gina que tanto le gusta._

_En sí la historia no fue modificada, sólo le cambie algunas cositas para mejorar la redacción y la ortografia._

_Para los que antes leyeron esta historia, espero su cooperación nuevamente con un review, ya saben, como dijo Flor, un review hace feliz a un autor y un autor feliz publica más fics ^^._

_Sigan apoyando el **NejiTenten manía**, no podemos dejarnos derrotar por aquellas asquerosidades conocidas como innombrables que no tienen son ni ton como ésta maravillosa pareja a la cual le sobran argumentos, sin contar con la suciedad que los une._

_Recuerden niñas... **diganle NO a las INNOMBRABLES...**_

**_Neji es un sucio y Tenten su protocolo de mujer perfecta porque es la ÚNICA que puede tomarle el ritmo a su suciedad._**

_Sigan votando por la próxima historia que les gustaria que publique (de las que anteriomente publiqué) La próxima será, a pedido de Als: "Bienvenida", así que estén atentas._

_No sean crueles y dejen review :( recuerden lo de la felicidad y apaoyar la causa ^^._


End file.
